Comforting a Grieving Young Penguin
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Surf's Up This is a heartfelt, bittersweet fanfic for the Surf's Up characters with other characters. A 16-year old California penguin lost his mom and lives with his dad, whom he's never met. Hope you guys will like it. Give me some awesome reviews!
1. Cast List

Comforting a Grieving Young Penguin

By: Terrell "J.T." James

Cast:

Cody Maverick (_Surf's Up_): Alex Mosley

Ezekiel "Big Z" Topanga (_Surf's Up_): Sam Mosley

Chicken Joe (_Surf's Up_): Nick Alvarez-Mosley

Rory Nubbins (_Surf's Up_): Mike Allen-Mosley

Po (_Kung Fu Panda_): Zeke Parker-Mosley

JoJo McDodd (_Horton Hears a Who!_): Riley Swift-Mosley

Lani Allikai (_Surf's Up_): Bianca Montez-Mosley

Gloria (_Happy Feet_): Kelly, Alex's Mom

Ned McDodd (_Horton Hears a Who!_): Omar, Alex's Social Worker

Sifu (_Kung Fu Panda_): Kashi Amani

Boog (_Open Season_): Mickey Venturi

Crash & Eddie (_Ice Age: The Meltdown_): Zack & Troy Fitzpatrick-Mosley

The Madagascar Penguins (_Madagascar_): Police penguins

Summary: This story is a very heartfelt, angst, yet bittersweet story that you'll love! One 16-year old rockhopper penguin from Malibu lost his mother by a tragic accident and is living with his father, which he hasn't known all his life in Laguna Beach, California. His relationship with his father is building up, though he still grieves with the loss of his mother and in the end, his relationship with his father and his foster sibs relationship will grow faster. Hope you like this fanfic! It's my first story for the "Surf's Up" characters to meet some mixed characters in this fanfic and I hope you all will like it! Give me some good reviews!


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes

One Thursday morning, 16-year old Alex Mosley, rockhopper penguin, walked across the beach to surf a few extra waves, merely enjoying the summer days. After a mere 45 minutes of surfing, he went back to his Malibu home where he saw his mom lounging in the porch. He came over to his mom and she said, "Come sit with me, Alex."

He came across the porch and sat down with her. She turned to Alex and said, "I want you to have this necklace. This gives us a sign that we're gonna be together always. You're my only son in my world and I'm proud to be your mother."

Alex smiled and said, "Thanks, mom. You've been a part of my life in so long."

"Where would I be without you?" asked his mom.

"You wouldn't." said Alex.

Alex's mom chuckled softly and Alex said, "I'm gonna hang out with my friends at the beach. I should be back around later on this afternoon, so don't get too worried, 'kay?"

"I'll try my best not to, my son." said Alex's Mom.

Alex ran off at the beach, leaving his mom a minute to herself and lounge around the house for a while. Hours later, Alex's mom went across the beach and eventually she went into a jagged area near the beach and 2 minutes later, the whole area collapsed and fell in the ground, where she remained unconscious. Within 20 minutes, she died. After the scenario, police arrested her ex-boyfriend and sentenced him to jail. Paramedics came and picked Alex's mom off, when a social worker came and saw the whole thing. He turned to the police penguin and said, "Who was it?"

The police penguin turned to the social worker and said, "It was Kelly. The single mother of the teenager whom you met 5 years ago."

The social worker sighed and looked in disbelief and said, "You know Alex?"

"We have. Great kid. Don't know how's he gonna take it." said the police penguin.

"Well, my name's Omar Sparks. I've been a social worker for merely 21 years. I work with kids and I'm a caretaker for them. I also make sure foster parents take care of the kids and make sure they're in a safe place where they need to be loved, cared and taken care of. I've known him since he was 8 and I think we can take care of this whole thing. Do you know where he lives?" said Omar.

2 hours later, Alex came home after relaxing in the sun and going out with friends and relaxed for a while. As he walked around the house, he recognized his mom's not home. He looked everywhere for her and started to be a little worried. He began thinking, 'I hope nothing happened to her. Hope she's okay.' Then, he heard a knock on the door and Alex came up and opened the door and saw some police penguins and a social worker. Alex looked at them and said, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Alex Mosley?" asked the police penguin.

"Yeah, why?" asked Alex.

"Well, can we come in?" asked Omar.

"Sure." said Alex.

As they came in, Alex looked a little suspucious and a little nervous. As they sat down, Alex stared at them and the police penguins explained the situation that happened this afternoon.

"We saw your mom in a jagged area in the beach, the whole thing fell and it collapsed. In English, I'm afraid she's passed away." said the second police penguin.

Alex couldn't believe he was hearing and looked a little bit shocked and in disbelief and he asked, "She died?"

"I'm really sorry, Alex." said Omar.

Alex's heart sank down to the ground and was a bit shaken. Omar stood up and turned to him, saying, "I know that this is hard to hear or believe, but it's true. We know how much she really meant to you."

Alex's tears ran through his eyes and covers them up. He stared at the others and said, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Alex ran up to his room, closed the door, ran up to his bed, crying and asking himself, 'Why did she die?' Just then, came a knock on the door and it was Omar. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry."

"How could she die in that stupid jagged area? I thought they took care of that." said Alex.

"Well, the workers forgot to take care of it and put in a 'jagged area' sign on it and she was very curious. She didn't even know." said Omar.

"It still doesn't make any sense. I would've been there and helped her or done something to keep that from happening." said Alex.

"Don't blame yourself." said Omar.

"I know." said Alex.

"You need a hug?" asked Omar.

Alex came over to Omar and gave him a little hug and Alex cried from Omar's shoulder and tears streamed down from his face and sighed heavily for a second. Omar then said, "We're gonna find you a good place where you're gonna be taken care of. Do you have a dad?"

"I did, until he moved out when I was 2. I've been looking at this picture and thought about him ever since. I don't know so much about him, though." said Alex.

"Well, we made a few stops in Laguna Beach and he resides there. He has at least, 5 adopted youths and they've been in foster care. I think you should live with him." said Omar.

Alex looked at Omar, very surprised and said, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." said Omar. "Are you up for it?"

Alex sighed and said, "I guess."

"All right. We're gonna make a few arrangements with your father and we'll settle the rest." said Omar.

Alex looked unsure about it and asked, "What if he doesn't remember me?"

Omar looked at him and said, "He's been talking about you all the time and every year, he's been thinking about meeting you and what you look like."

"I'll live with my dad and see how it goes." said Alex.

"All right. You know, your mother is a very awesome woman and everyone in Malibu loved her. She must be lucky to have a son like you." said Omar.

Alex sighed and said, "Yeah. I know. I just miss her so much."

"Yeah. Well, if you need me, I'll make a few calls." said Omar.

Omar left Alex's room, leaving Alex alone to curl himself into a little ball and cried for several hours and he cried himself to sleep.


	3. The Meet and Surprise

Chapter 2: The Meet and Surprise

Within about 5 days, Omar took Alex in his place and stayed there until the social workers tell Alex that he's going to his father's place. An hour later, a phone call from Omar gave an even bigger news. Later on, he went up to Alex and said, "It's time."

Alex looked a bit nervous and exhaled a bit. He got his stuff together and went from Malibu to Laguna Beach and arrived at this little beach house where a young 18-year old Australian rockhopper penguin was seen waxing his board and saw Omar and Alex. The young penguin walked up to them and gave them a handshake and said, "Hello, mate."

"Hello there, young man. What's your name?" said Omar.

"My name is Mike. I'm originally from the Sydney Harbor until I came to California 10 years ago after my parents died. I liked California and I've lived there ever since." said the young penguin.

"Well, this is your foster brother, Alex Mosley. He's living with you guys now." said Omar.

Mike looked at him with surprise and said, "You're the new bloke who's gonna live with us, aren't you? I heard about your mum. I'm really sorry, mate. Heard she was a good, strong lady, yeah?"

Omar gave Mike a little paperwork for his unknown father and looked at it, and then said, "I'll make sure he signs it." Then, he looked at Alex and said, "I'll take you to your room." Mike brung Alex inside and takes him towards the fifth room and sets himself down.

Then, Alex laid on his new bed and looked up at the ceiling. After, he saw a little emo kid, 15 years old, coming in. He didn't recognize Alex until he looked into his eyes. The emo kid went up to Alex and said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my mom died and that I was gonna be taken care of by my dad, whom I've never known." replied Alex.

"Oh, that's right. You're gonna be my new brother. My name is Riley. You're Alex, aren't you?" said the emo kid.

"That's right." said Alex.

Riley looked at Alex and said, "Sorry about your mom. My foster dad has been talking about you and her all the time. Must be complicated, isn't it. You're gonna like Laguna Beach. It's awesome, got a view of the beach."

"Awesome, isn't it?" asked Alex.

"It is." said Riley.

Minutes later, an overweight, 35-year old penguin and a domesticated chicken, 17 came back to the beach house and saw Omar. The penguin recognized Omar and went up to him. He stuck out his fin and said, "Hey, Omar."

"Hey, Sam. How are you?" asked Omar, as he shaked his hand.

"Doing good. Yourself?" said Sam.

"The same." said Omar.

"So, where's my son? I can't wait to see him." said Sam.

"I heard I have a new brother. I'm really excited." said the chicken.

"He's inside. Fifth room." said Mike.

"Thanks, Mikey." said Sam.

As Sam went inside the house, he knocked on the door, and a voice said, "Come in." Sam opened the door and saw Alex for the first time. Then, he saw Riley and said, "Riley, can you excuse us for a minute, please?"

Riley got up and walked out of the door, leaving Alex and Sam a chance to get acquianted. Sam stared at Alex and Alex stared at him back. Sam sighed and said, "How have you been doing, son?"

"I'm doing okay." said Alex.

"You're all grown up, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yep, about to turn 17 in 3 months." said Alex.

"Awesome. Look, I heard about your mom and I'm really sorry. It really brung me down and I've been thinking about you since she died 5 days ago." said Sam.

"I've been thinking about you for so long and now I seem to realize that you're here and I hope that we might spend some time together." said Alex.

"We will. We're gonna keep up on what we missed out on. I promise you, we're gonna spend some time, father and son." said Sam.

"Thanks, dad." said Alex.

"You're welcome." said Sam.

Both of them gave each other a hug and realize how much they missed each other when they were apart and that Alex is gonna be in good hands. Alex and Sam went outside and Sam signed the paperwork that Omar gave. He then gave the adoption papers back to Omar and said, "He's in good hands. See you around, Alex." Omar went off and drove away, leaving Alex, Mike, Sam and the chicken a chance to ge acquainted.

"Hey, man. My name's Nick and it will be awesome for you as my little brother." said the chicken.

"I would say the same thing myself." said Alex.

"Radical, man!" exclaimed Nick.

"Let's get inside." said Sam, as they walked in.


	4. Meeting Alex

Chapter 3: Meeting Alex

Sam called everyone in the house and everyone was surprised to see Alex and he felt a little nervous. Sam exhaled and said, "All right, guys. This is your new brother, Alex Mosley. Alex, this is Mike, Riley, Nick, Zeke, Troy, Zack and Bianca. Tell him where you guys are from."

The panda stood up, clears his throat and said, "I'm Zeke and I'm originally from Western China and moved to California for 15 years. I'm 21 and I've been adopted since I was about 6. It's really awesome to meet you. Your dad has heard so much about you and your mom. It's gonna be awesome to be your big brother."

"Thanks, man." said Alex.

"No probs." said Zeke, as he sat down.

Then it was Riley's turn. Riley stood up and said, "I'm Riley and I'm from Miami, Florida. I'm 15 and I got adopted when I was 9. It's great to meet you again. Hopefully, we'll be okay. I've heard so much about your family and I'm sorry that your mom died. Your dad told me she was a great lady."

"That's nice of you, thanks." said Alex.

"My pleasure." said Riley, as he sat down.

Then, it was Bianca's turn. Bianca stood up and said, "I'm Bianca and I'm from Modesto, California. I'm 16 and I've been adopted for 8 years now. I guess that makes me the only girl in this place. Your dad is an awesome man and he's told me a lot about you in so long. Since we're the same age, we're like fraternal twins, even though, I'm like, 3 or 2 months older than you. We'll be great together."

"Appreciate it." said Alex.

"Thanks." said Bianca, as she sat herself down.

Then, it was Nick's turn. He stood up and said, "My name's Nick and I'm from good old L.A. I'm 18 and I've been adopted for the past 12 years. Your dad is radical and he told me everything about you. Just say the word and I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." said Alex.

"The same to you." said Nick, as he sat down.

And finally, it was Mike's turn. Mike stood up, cleared his throat and said, "As you know, my name is Mike. I'm originally from Sydney, Australia and I've been adopted since I was about 11. Your dad is an awesome bloke and told me so much about you and your mum and that your mom lived an awesome life. Hope we will get to know each other soon."

"We will. Thanks, Mike." said Alex.

"You're welcome." said Mike.

Then, the two weasels; Troy & Zack, introduced themselves. "My name is Troy and this is my brother, Zack. We're from San Diego, California. Our parents died when we were 7. We're 15 now and we've been adopted by Sam for 8 years. I must say it is an honor to finally meet you. Sam told us about you and your mom. Sorry that she died. If you need someone to talk to, we're right here for you." said the weasels.

"Thanks, guys." said Alex.

"Don't mention it." said Zack.

"Same here!" said Troy.

"Well, that's everyone. It's about time to rest up, so let's head off to bed." said Sam.

Everyone went up to their rooms and settled in for the night. Mike knocked on Alex's door and came to check on Alex. He came in and said, " Hi. Just came in and see if you're okay."

" I'm doing okay. Just keep looking at the stars. Beautiful night here. You normally don't see any of these like in Mailbu. They're so cool." said Alex.

Mike sighs peacefully and said, "Yeah. In Australia, there are so many stars in there, sometimes you just wish upon one. When I look at the sky, I think of me mum and me dad. They've always been there for me at every point of my life. They're so awesome. Anyway, I just came in to check on you and let you know that if there's anything you need or need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me or everyone else here. We'll be right here and make it all better again."

"Thanks, man." said Alex.

"All right. Good night, mate." said Mike.

After Mike got out of his room, Alex got himself ready for bed and slept through the night. As he slept, he dreamt about his mom and one tear shed down to his face, meaning he missed her so badly. He kept thinking and dreaming about her and more tears came through his face and he really missed her so much. Alex woke up after an hour and 20 minutes of sleep and looked at the window. Looking at the sky, he kept thinking, 'Mom, if you're right here, I really need you. I just wish I would've said goodbye and saw your face or hear you one last time.' Alex went back to bed and shed a few tears until he cried himself to sleep. Sam came up and checked on Alex to see if he's asleep. He came and pat his head, gave him a kiss and said, "Good night, son." and walked out of his room.


	5. Spending Time with Alex

Chapter 4: Spending Time with Alex

The next morning, Alex got up and went outside to see the sunrise. The reflections of the sun in the ocean gave Alex a peaceful feeling after seeing the view. Then, he walked across the waves, feeling his feet in the water and kept thinking about his mother. Alex's eyes were closed and felt the wind blowing through his skin. Riley and Mike went outside and saw Alex feeling some grief and depression. Mike put his fin on Alex's shoulder and Alex turned around and saw both Riley and Mike.

"You miss your mom?" asked Mike.

Alex sighed and said, "Yeah, I do."

"I understand that. My mum and my dad both died from a serious illness. It's was pneumonia and it's very fatal. I've been through the same depression when I was 11, but I got used it later on. Besides that, I've been taking care of by your dad and he's pretty cool." said Mike.

"Everyone likes him, doesn't he?" asked Alex.

"He's a cool dude. When I was 9, my parents left me and I went into foster care and remained there ever since, got adopted by Sam. You just need to get time to heal the pain and it'll go away." said Riley.

"Thanks for the advice. I think I'll help me bond a relationship with my dad." said Alex.

"No probs. We actually came to tell you that it would be okay if we spent time with you today." said Riley.

Alex looked at them and realized that he spent so much time by himself, that he needs someone to hang out with, so without question, he said, "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome!" Mike exclaimed, happily.

"We start this afternoon." said Riley.

"Okay, see ya then." said Alex.

Later on, the gang went to the other side of Laguna Nigel, ready to catch some monster waves and play some volleyball. Sam, Alex, Mike, Riley, Bianca, Zack, Troy and Zeke got their surfboards and put together a volleyball net. The gang all played some serious volleyball. Alex spiked it first then Mike served it. The rest were spiking their ball and Alex had a great time playing volleyball. As early afternoon turns to mid afternoon, the gang laid on the sand and feeling the sun. Sam sighed and said, "Doesn't get any better than this, doesn't it?"

Mike said, "Ain't it the truth."

"I realized that we spent so much time together, it feels like we're living together forever, you know? It's really sweet." said Bianca.

"Anyone up for surfing?" asked Nick.

They all stood up and said, "Let's do it!"

The gang all brought in their surfboards and began to surf the waves as a family. The kids were surfing in the tube of the wave and surfed the wave until sunset. Later that night, Alex sat on the horizon and stared at the moonlight. Mike and Nick saw Alex staring at the bright moonlight and decided to join him.

"Hey, mate. Had a great time?" said Mike.

"Absolutely. I've never hung out with anyone else before." said Alex.

"Seriously?" asked Nick.

"Mostly, it's just me and my mom. I have about 3 or 4 friends at the time, yet, I'm pretty much a loner. It gets kinda lonely when I'm by myself, but, at least I was with my mom. I miss her so much." said Alex.

"Look at the bright side. When things turn out wrong, family will always be there to help make it right and you'll feel better again." said Mike.

"You think so?" asked Alex.

"We know so." said Nick.

"It's the first time you had a big mixed family, isn't it?" asked Mike.

Alex sighed and said, "Yeah. I've never had a big family before. I think it's gonna work out just fine."

"You can count on it. We'll always be here for you." said Nick.

"Thanks, guys." said Alex.


	6. New Animals on the Beach

Chapter 5: New Animals on the Block

The next morning, Sam looked at the waves and felt the peaceful wind on a cool, gentle breeze. Then, suddenly, he saw two of his friends: Kashi and Mickey. He came up to them and wondered what they're up to.

"Hey, guys." said Sam.

Kashi and Mickey looked at Sam and gave them high-fives and knuckle touches. Kashi said, "How are you doing, Sammy?"

"Doing great. How about you, Mick?" asked Sam.

"Man, I'm doing fine. This beach is really the most coolest place I can come to anyday." said Mickey, with excitement.

"So, I heard that your son, Alex, is living with you. Is that correct?" asked Kashi.

"Yeah. You want to meet him?" asked Sam.

"Let's meet the little dude." said Mickey.

"All right, wait here." said Sam, as he walked off to get Alex. 2 minutes later, Alex came down and got introduced by Kashi and Mickey. Sam said, "Kashi, Mick, this is my son, Alex. Alex, this is Kashi and Mickey. We've been friends for 12 years."

"Nice to meet you, Alex." said Kashi.

"You, too." said Alex.

"Hey, little dude. Welcome to Laguna Beach." said Mickey.

"Thank you, guys." said Alex.

"You know, your dad has been talking about you and your mom all the time. We heard she passed away this past week. We're really sorry. If there's anything you need, me and Mickey are next door. 4 houses away from Sam's." said Kashi.

"Yeah, if there's anything you need, feel free to come to us when you feel like it." said Mickey.

"Thanks, guys. I gotta be somewhere, but it's really nice to meet you." said Alex.

"Our pleasure." said Mickey.

"See you guys around." said Alex.

"Okay. Later." said Mickey.

"Bye." said Kashi.

"He's a good kid. I can see why you've been talking about him all the time, Sammy boy." said Mickey.

"He got it from me." said Sam.

"He's very well-respectful, very sensitive and a good sense of politeness." said Kashi.

"Yeah. He's one-of-a-kind. A chip off the old block. We haven't seen much of each other for 17 years and now I can finally get a chance to make up for what I lost. " said Sam.


	7. Helpful Advice

Chapter 6: Helpful Advice

Alex went back to his room and laid down on his bed and looked at the wall. 5 minutes later, there came a knock on the door. The door opened and it was Zeke, Troy and Zack, who came to talk to Alex about being vulnerable about losing a loved one.

"You know, we've been through the same phase everytime our loved ones passed away and somehow, you always get the feeling that you'll be okay. When you're by yourself, it's hard to get over it and it hurts everytime you think about them. We've been through a state of depression for a few years now. But what really helps is by talking things out. And soon, you feel better for a while." said Zeke.

Alex's eyes filled with tears as he heard the story. He said, with his voice breaking,"I just feel like I have nobody and that I'm all by myself. So far, I don't really know what to do."

"You know what we do to make ourselves feel better?" asked Zack.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"Cry." answered Troy.

Alex sighed heavily and said, "I've been really vulnerable to know that I try to keep myself strong these few days, but I've always end up in tears everytime I'm by myself."

"It's okay to let it out every once in a while." said Zack.

"Yeah, no matter how you feel, there's nothing wrong with that." said Zeke.

Alex looked up at Zeke, Zack and Troy and decides to give them a hug and two tears streamed out of Alex's face and Zeke said, "Feeling okay?"

Alex sniffled and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Just let us know if you want to talk." said Zeke.

"All right." said Alex.

As Zeke, Troy and Zack walked out of his room, Alex said, "Zeke." Zeke stopped and said "What's up."

Alex turned to Zeke and said, "Thanks, man."

Zeke smiled and said, "You're welcome." and he closed the door, leaving Alex alone in his room, his eyes filled with tears and started to cry as he sat down on his bed. After that, he felt a bit relieved and a still feeling a little bit vulnerable.


	8. Father and Son Time

Chapter 7: Father and Son Time

The next day, Sam went to Alex and said, "Hey, Alex. Want to spend time with me, just the two of us?"

Alex smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to."

Sam smiled and waited for Alex outside. As Alex got outside, Sam brought in his surfboard and walked across the beach and seeing everything in Laguna Beach. Both Sam and Alex walked across the beach and went to Sam's place for peace and quiet.

"My favorite thing to do here is yoga." said Sam. "You ever tried yoga before?"

"Never." said Alex.

"You should try it, just to loose up a bit." said Sam.

"Well, okay. If that's what you like to do." said Alex.

Alex and Sam both sat down, closed their eyes and crossed their legs. Sam said, "Rise up your arms."

Alex rised his arms and thought to himself, 'This is easy.' When the two did yoga together, they both felt relaxed and felt the universe towards their feet. After an hour of doing yoga together, the two bonded by watching the waves and began to talk to each other for the first time, face-to-face.

"You know, your mom and I, we've always wanted what was best for you. I guess I left you guys when you were so young. I've never been around and when the years went by, all I kept thinking about was you and your mom. I wished I would've been here for you." said Sam.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't realize it until Mom died. I just feel vulnerable at times and sometimes a little bit lonely. Mostly, everyday I just feel like I've always been isolated my whole life and somehow, I try to make myself feel better, though, I find it very difficult to understand, you know what I mean?" said Alex.

"Yeah." sighed Sam. "Look, even though things didn't work out between us, we still have our special bond together, even though we haven't seen each other for 14 years now. I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks, dad." said Alex.

"You're welcome." replied Sam.

Sam and Alex gave themselves a hug and the two walked back home and Bianca and Zeke saw Sam and Alex coming back home, just father and son. Bianca said, "You guys have gotten closer, haven't you?"

"We have. We have each other's back, no matter what." said Sam.

"He's gonna be back in my life pretty soon." said Alex.

"Well, come inside and tell us all about it." said Zeke.

They all came back inside and talked about the father-son experience they had that day and Alex and Sam realized that they're gonna be family and will be there for each other for a long time to come.


	9. Always There

Chapter 8: Always There

The next morning, Alex looked up at the sky, kept thinking about his mom and looked at his necklace and felt so lonesome that he has no one in his life. He sat down, curled himself into a little ball and started to cry. Tears steamed down his face and Mike, Zeke, Sam, Riley and Nick went up to Alex. Nick wiped Alex's eyes just to realize that Alex needs comfort and support.

"Still thinking about your mom, aren't you?" asked Zeke.

"I keep looking at her necklace and I miss her so badly, man." said Alex.

Zeke and Sam looked at the necklace and read the inscription that says, "To Alex, no words can express how you've brought much joy to us these past 16 years that I have watched you grow into an independent, honest, sweet young man. No mother could be very proud. May our relationship as mother and son continue to grow for a long time to come. Love, mom."

"That's so sweet." said Riley.

"I guess you really miss her a lot, haven't you?" asked Mike.

"So much." said Alex, softly.

"Don't worry. Know that we're here for you, whenever you need us." said Sam.

"Thanks, guys." said Alex.

Riley, Mike, and Zeke walked back to the house, leaving Sam, Alex and Nick alone to talk with each other. Alex's eyes filled with tears and Sam wiped it for him. Sam sighed and said, "Listen, you'll get through this. Like we said, we're gonna be there for you, cause we love you."

"Yeah, no matter what, we'll be right here for you and know that you're not alone. We're here with you." said Nick.

Alex sniffled and smiled and began to hug Sam and Nick and said, "I love you, guys."

"We love you, too. Someday, when you die, you'll be able to see your mom again. Until then, we're right here for you." said Sam.

"Count on it." said Nick.

"I'm feeling better now. I'll be okay. It's nice to know I have a big family right there for me. And I get to spend time to make up for the ones me and my dad lost." said Alex.

That touched Sam's heart and hugged him so tightly, he got a little emotional and started to feel the love from his lost son. They all went inside and the radio played Hilary Duff's song, "Shine" as the family came together. Alex realizes that he has family right there for him and reminisces these moments together as the song begins to play.

_Everyone knows_

_That I'm 10 feet under_

_Till you come along_

_And brighten my day_

_Everyone knows_

_That you kill the thunder_

_The roaring in my brain_

_Is giving me the strength_

_To see right through the haze_

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine_

_Light me up_

_Make me feel alive_

_You got what it takes_

_(Shine on me today)_

_Shine_

_Come on and you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

_When everything's wrong_

_I just pick the phone up_

_The sound of your voice_

_Well, it fills my eyes_

_With tears of joy_

_Cause I'll know you'll be there_

_When I'm hanging by a thread_

_You're my heavensent_

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine_

_Light me up_

_Make me feel alive_

_You got what it takes_

_(Shine on me today)_

_Shine_

_Come on and you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Oh, I have this way_

_Of making me feel like I can fly_

_You're underneath my wings_

_So I won't free fall out of the sky_

_You're always there to save me_

_You know you save me_

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine _

_Light me up _

_Make me feel alive (Lift me up)_

_You got what it takes (You got what it takes)  
(Shine on me today)  
Shine_

_Come on and you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Come on and shine_

_Shine_

_Shine on me_

_Shine on me, shine on me tonight_

_Yeah_

_Shine on me today_

_Everyone knows _

_That I'm 10 feet under_

_Till you come along_

_And brighten my world_

Alex, Bianca, Sam, Riley, Nick, Mike, Zack, Troy and Zeke looked at the sun together and stuck together as a family. Alex soon realizes that he may be alone, but his family always keeps him together, especially his long-lost dad. They all got along closer than ever before and they'll be together in the future.


End file.
